Enemies With The First Glance
by Be A Lemon Head
Summary: A band full of madness and one obnoxious dancer manages not only to work together but also to fall in love.
1. The neighbor

**Ok this is my FIRST FANFICTION so please don't be mean but tell me what you think if i should continue and if i should change something...oh also olivia mo and stella live together In an apartment and it is a bit strange at first but you will find out what happens if you read...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Hey you must be the new neighbor... "Olivia said looking the boy who stand in front of her "Yes i am and you are...?" said the boy looking at Olivia "Olivia i live next door "Okayyy, Nick soooo...?"Nick said "Well i try to practise with my band so could you turn of the music" said Olvia showing a little annoyed by the loud music "Sorry..I don't think so because actaully you and your band are the reason why I turned it on at the first place..."Nick said again "And why is that? Olivia said "Because i don't really like your music."Nick said" Well i dont like your music either but we are trying to turn of the music" Olivia said/yelled when Stella came outside.

**Stella's POV**

When i got out i saw Olivia shouting at a boy who was standing at the door he seemed to be around our age.

"Olivia whats wrong?"I asked her, wow Olivia looks very angry and usually she is the calm one, something is wrong really wrong "He say he won't turn of the music."Olinia said angrily "Why?" I asked again "Because as I said before to your friend over here I don't like your music so I won't turn it of."" Oh really?Do you know who are you talking to?"I said angrily "Nope"He said "You are talking to the lead guitarist Stella Yamada the lead singer of Lemonade mouth Olivia White..."" So what?"he asked " 'So what' you can't come and live next to us and turn on the music when we practice because you don't like our music,the music that I write and no one ever said something bad about my said even more angrily than she is really angry now because when it comes to her music she is always defending it... "Well it seems that I am the exception"he oh that's not good,oh Mo is coming, way to save us Mo..."Let's go back" she whispers behind us and we turn to leave

**Mo's POV**

"What happened now you leave?Right you got scared and left with your friends..." the boy yelled . Olivia looks angry ,why is she angry well I will ask her when we get inside...Wait where is she going?OMG she slapped that guy!

**Stella's POV**

OMG even I wasn't expecting that, Olivia slapped him wow that's my Livy "Now we can leave"Olivia said "THIS IS NOT OVER!" he yelled to Olivia

**Half An Hour Before(Nobody's POV)**

Everything started in the apartment of the three girls Stella,Mo,Olivia they were practicing with the boys on a new song,everything was going fine until it began to be heard loud music from outside everyone started to wonder where it comes from this loud music until they found out that it came from the apartment next door and they send Olivia to take care of it and that's what happened

* * *

**what do you think hate it ,like it, love it should I kill myself because I write crap or continue to live happy and to continue writing stories?oh and sorry for the mistakes but what can i do nobody is perfect...  
**


	2. World Tour

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Stella's POV**

We were at the backyard practicing ,well trying to practice because everyone was on his own little Charlie with his drumsticks staring at Mo who was in her little romantic world with Scott, Wen trying to make a beat for some songs, Olivia also trying to write a new song and me with my guitar and thinking about Lemonade Mouth until something got us all out of our thoughts.

''I can't believe it ,there is a universe ,8 planets,192 countries,85 seas,7 billion people and he fell over us'' Olivia said out of nowhere ''What's her problem?'' Charlie asked ''The neighbor'' we all said in unison ''Still? I thought she had calmed down after she slapped him'' Charlie said laughing at the memory ''Nope..now it is even worse'' Mo said

And that's how we spent the rest of the day hanging out with each it got dark and the guys left and they went to their houses.

**Next Day (Still Stella's POV)**

I woke up and realized that I had slept in was 7:50 and school started at 8:15.I sprung out of bed and started to get ready for school.I grabbed my bag and thundered to the kitchen to grab something to eat on my way to the school. Why the girls didn't wake me up,I thought taking a bite of my chocolate bar that I had took from the house before I leave.I looked at my clock and saw that it was 8:11 so I started running, luckily we were a block away from school the time I had gotten to my locker, it was 8:13.I spun in the combo , but I had messed up so I as forced to do it again.I shoved my backpack in and then got my things for my first period.I slammed my locker shut and sprinted toward my first class.

When I ran through the door I quickly sat in my seat.5 seconds later, the bell rang,I sighed in relief, the lesson went by quickly and so did the other 3 then it was time for lunch.I walked into the lunch room and I saw Olivia,Wen,Charlie and Mo sitting at our table.I walked to them and sat down ''Why didn't you guys wake me up in the morning?'' I asked the girls ''Sorry we thought thet you had already left'' Mo said ''Whatever'' I said and took a bite of my salad and that's how we spent the rest of the lunch,soon enough the bell ending lunch rang so we had to go to our next periods.

The lesson was passing quickly until Principal Brenigan's voice came out from the speakers ''Stella Yamada to the office please'' said Principal Brenigan.I wonder what I did now,hey wait a minute I didn't do anything this time.I walked to the office and knocked on the door ''Come in '' said a voice from inside,I walked in wondering what had I done this time but then I saw the rest of the band standing there.I went and stood next to Olivia.I looked over Principal Brenigan who was sitting on his office and Ms .Reznic was standing next to him ''Ok guys I bet you're all wondering why you are here today..'' We all nodded ''Well kids we have to announce something to you...'' said and looked to Principal Brenigan and he nodded '' Well guys you are here today because we want to tell you that you kids are officially going on a WORLD TOUR'' He said standing looked at each other and started jumbing up and down and hugging each other ''Ok enough with the celebrating you guys are leaving next month and will be absent for 3 months and you can practice the first 2 hours at our new music room and now you are free to leave and continue your celebrating'' Brenigan said we thanked him and spent the rest of the day celebrating about our tour, we even went to the mall to by new clothes for the tour, until it got dark and we went to our homes.

* * *

**what do you think?i will update the next chapter today I guess  
**

**I also wanna say thanks to Giulietta Marescotti , Scohiniluver and Tomboy2012 for their help :)  
**


	3. The guided tour and the apple

**ok thanks everyone is the next chapter tell me what you & review ;)  
**

* * *

**Next Day(Olivia's POV)**

I was walking to school(alone because Mo went to school with Scott and Stella got up in the morning without waking me and Mo up because she was still angry that we forgot her yesterday)so here I am walking to school, I looked at the clock and saw that I was going to be late so I started running,I wasn't looking where I was going until I bumbed into someone.

''I am sorry I wasn't looking whe-...oh it's you ,never mind then'' I said looking at Nick (the neighbor).I had to admit he was kinda cute,he had short brown hair and...Olivia stop ,you hate this guy I said to myself.

''It does not hurt to be a little politely you know..''he said smirking

''Whatever'' I said

''So why were you running?''he asked giving me my books that had fallen

''I saw that I was late for school so I started running''I said

''What school do you go to?''he asked me

''Um Mesa High School ,why are you asking so much questions?'' I asked him

''I''m just trying to be nice after YOU slapped me''he said

''You deserve it''I said

''Whatever''he said and I started walking to school , when I got there Principal Brennigan called me to his office . What did I do wrong ?When I got there I saw Nick,the same Nick I had bumped in.

''You ,again?''I said

"This is a new kid . His name's Nick ,Nick this is Olivia White . She will be your guide . Now get to class . ", Brenigan said . I frowned and led Nick to the hall .

"So do you like the school ?" , I asked .

" Now I don't ." , he said , staring at me.

''Whatever''I said ,the bell went off . We split up thank God..And I walked to the music room today is the first time we practice in there!

* * *

**Stella's POV**

We were in the music room waiting for Olivia,oh the door opens and there she is.

''Where were you?''I asked her

''Sorry I'm late but Brenigan called me to his office when I got here..'' she said but Mo cut her of

''What did Brenigan wanted?''Mo asked

''Well, do you remember this new stupid neighbor?''she asked and we all nodded

'' Well unfortunately he is coming to our school so Brenigan told me to be his guide''she said

''Where is he, don't tell me that you killed him''Mo said

''Well I could, but unfortunately I didn't killed him, when the bell rang I showed him where is his class and I came here''Olivia said

''Ok enough with the chit-chat you 2, now that Olivia is here we better start practicing..But before we do, Ms Reznic told me that next Monday we have to go and meet the dancers for our tour.''I said everybody nodded and we started pacticing.

* * *

When we finished we got our things and went to our classes.I had mine with Nick so I sat with him, his not that bad ,his time was passing quickly,soon it was time for lunch ,the rest of the band was already there,I walked to them and sat down we started talking about the tour.

''Hey guys is this Nick?''I asked them looking at Nick who was sitting alone at a table

''Yeah I think so..'' said Mo

''He is alone why don't we go and sit with him so he won't be alone?'' I asked them

''Ok'' said everyone but Olivia, we all go our things and went and sat with Nick

''Hey Nick'' we all said

''Hey what are you guys doing here?''

''We came here so you want be alone''said Charlie

''Well thanks but you forgot something at your table'' he said,we all looked at our table and we saw Olivia sitting still there eating her apple.

''Give me one minute''I said and walked over Olivia

''Will you come and sit with us?''I asked her

''I was sitting with you until you guys left and sat with him so if you are actually asking me if I wiil come and sit with him then no thanks''Olivia said

''Oh come on he is not that bad and actually he is cool so stop acting like a child and come'' I said

''I am not coming''she said.I walked back to the guys and whispered something to Scott he smiled and nodded, he took Wen and walked to Olivia.

**Wen's POV**

We walked over to Olivia.''Will you come yes or no?''Scott asked her

''Nope''she said

''Ok then, as you wish''Scott said we approached her and picked her up kind of bridal style.

''What the...put me down now''she said,we switched her to the table which was the rest of the band

''Here you go''I said and we put her down

''Thanks guys''Stella said

''No problem and you know she is very slightly''I said

''Yeah'' Scott said.

**Olivia's POV**

After they switched me to the table which was the rest of the band and we all sat was an awkward silence, I looked over Nick who was also looking at me , and then I looked back to my apple and saw a worm without even realizing it I threw the apple to Nick. Oops.

**Nick's POV**

When Olivia came and sat with us there was an awkward silence.I was about to say something,when Olivia threw an apple at the... I grapped a plate of potato puree that we had for lunch today,and threw it at Olivia but I missed my target a bit and went and to Stella,oh oh she looks really angry,she picked up her salad and threw it to me but it didn't hit me, it didn't hit me at all because I leaned over and it passed just by my side and it hit someone alse. After a while in the dining room started a mess, everyone was throwing his food to another

**Stella's POV**

Ray.I just hit Ray with my salad haha he looks mad oh why does he pick up his plate?Oh no he looks at me, no one throws me food,he throws it at my side but I leaned over and hit someone else.I turned smiling to see who it hit but then my smile disappear,the food landed on Brenigan's looked at our table angry.

''Yamada,Beech,White and the new kid at my office NOW''he yelled angrily to us.

* * *

**ok what do you think is there gonna hapenn?Oh and ****I need couples, and you get to choose them!so tell me what couples you want BUT the story isn't a wenlivia ,sorry i love them but in this story i've got other plans ,i am going to have wen\oc so tell me what think you and tell me what couples you want.****  
**

******Raystella = 1  
**

******Starlie = 0  
**

******Scohini = 1  
**

******Marlie = 0  
**


	4. A kiss and a slap

**guys I'm back i'm really sorry but i had school last week we had lots of test so today i found some free time and i though that i could write it again i'm really sorry.i wanna say thanks to:"guest" or guests i dont know,kickfan101,scohiniluver and BlueEyedGriyffindor for their support thanks again a lot**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

''What was that and who is responsible for this mess?''Principal asked us angrily.''-Yamada..-Nick...-Olivia...-Beech...''we all said together.''Quaiet!Anyone care to explain me what hapeened?One at time,preferably..''Principal said

**Nick's POV**

''Quiet!Anyone care to explain me what hapened?One at time,preferably..''Principal said ''Well we were sitting at our table and everything was ok until Olivia over here threw me an apple,which in turn launch such a mess..''I said ''Care to explain miss White ? ''Brennigan asked Olivia ''I swear it was a mistake I was about to take a bite but then I saw a worm and accidentaly threw the apple to him''Olivia said ''Miss White this is not an excuse so there is no reason to listen to your following supposed misunderstanding and to stop the issue here Yamada and Beech today you two have detention ...''Brennigan said but Ray cut him ''But I have football practice sir'' ''I don't care you two have detention today and no to acquire you another punishment go now!''he and Ray left. ''As for you two I won't give you detention...''he said and we relieved ''YOU TO ARE GOING TO STAY HERE AFTER SCHOOL TO CLEAN ALL THE MESS YOU CAUSED''he yelled to us and we left.''Happy?'' I said/yelled to Olivia ''I said it was an accident and you aren't any better because you continued it!"She yelled back.

I think every time I see her I make her yell,but I like it when she is mad..what am I saying.?.?.?. Not cool

**Stella's POV**

I can't believe it because of him because he threw the food to Principal's face I have detention but sadly not alone or with someone else that I like with the friendly way but with him...

''YOU are lucky''Ray said to me with a smirk on his face ''Why?''I asked him ''Because you have detention with me."He said smirking "And how does that make me lucky?"I asked him "Come on don't play it dump to me I know you like me ,every girl in the school likes me" he said "Ha and then you woke up from that wonderful dream, Beech come back to the real world maybe some dump girls in that school like you MAYBE, BUT NOT ME so stop believing that shit..But you might say that because you like me.."I said shocked "What?No eww..me?like you?you are way to far from reality.."he said "Yeah whatever now shut your mouth and walk because we lost our last period so now we are going to take our things and go to the detention room..."Stella said "OH, an hour alone with you that sucks.."

**(meanwhile)Olivia's POV**

We got our things and went to the lunch room to clean the mess wow that place was a real mess this is gonna take about an hour we dropped our bags and started cleanig.

"Oh look your apple" Nick said and threw me the apple but it didn't hit me.. "I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"I said/yelled "Yeah whatever"he said.

After about an hour we had cleaned the lunch room and now the only thing that had left for us to do was to throw the trush

"that's it we did it" He said relieved "Come on high five..no ok what about a hug?" he said again "no" I said "Come on only one hug about the team work"he said "oh whatever"I said and he hugged me so I hugged him back.I think it lasted longer than the hug I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was looking at me,then he did something I didn't expect...He kissed me I didn't kissed him back I pulled apart and did what it came on my mind ...I slapped him

**Nick's POV**

After we pulled apart from the hug I looked into her eyes and something made me want to kiss her so I did it I kissed he...But she wasn't kissing back,she pulled apart and did something I wasn't expecting she slapped me..she run and took her bag and left...Great just great this is the second slap from her and she slaps hard!

**Olivia's POV**

I went home and nobody wasn't here that's good I'll have time to relax and think about what happened before.I can't believe him , he kissed me after all this fights we had he kissed me what am I gonna do now..Ha I know what I am gonna do now I'll go and take a bath the I'll so my homework and last but not least I am gonna watch a movie with the girls when they come back...

**Stella's POV**

I can't believe him I have a headache all this time we were in the detention he was talking blah blah blah oh God...Where is Mo and Olivia I guess Mo is with Scott and I could hear there was a faint trickling of water in the distance so I guess Olivia was having a bath..After an hour Mo came back home and it was already dark outside so we sat and saw a movie and then we went to sleep. (Now I'm going to skip the weeked because I have no idea what are they gonna do so I go to Monday and there everything is normal exept that Olivia and Nick aren't talking well Nick tries to talk to her but she is avoiding him so yeah)

**After school Stella's POV**

We have a band meeting we are going to meet and we are gonna see the dancers that we are gonna have at the went to the music room because there was where we were going to meet and the dancers.

"Hello "we all said together "Oh hello kids I was waiting for I have found and I've hired the best dancers for you guys"she said "ok where are they?"I asked "Behind the curtain I will show them to you one by one now sit"Ms,Reznic said "ok" I said and we sat on some chairs (I am going to tell random names from actors singers etc) "First one is Calvin Harris he is from Dumfies,Scotland and he is 23 years second is Enrique Iglesias he is from Madrid,Spain and he is 25 years then we have Taylor Swift she is from Reading,Pennsylvania,U.S and she is 18 years,Christina Wilson she is from Atlanta,Georgia, McCormick he is from New York and he is 17 years old (and etc other dancers)

**Olivia's POV **

I was bored so I started playing on my phone and just hearing their names but then I heard that name and looked at the dancers and then I saw him and sadly he saw me what is he doing here? he can't be a dancer.

"What ?what is he doing here"I asked standing up "He is a dancer αnd although the age he is very good" said"But no I can't work with him we always fight and that isn't good for the band"I said "That's right they fight"Stella said "I am really sorry but you two are going to work together and to make that happend for sure Nick you will be Olivia's dancer,Taylor you are Charlie's ,Raven you are Stella's and etc and I don't wanna hear any arguing so that's it everyone go back home and practice"

And that's what we all did..

* * *

**what do you think if it sucks sorry but i dont know what to do anymore if you have any ideas and you want to help me then PM me...I really need help oh and sorry if the next chapter is late but you know its not my fault your complaints in this thing we call school **

**Raystella = 5  
**

**Starlie = 0  
**

**Scohini = 2  
**

**Marlie = 1**


	5. The practice

**guys im back again i'll try my best to update sooner by i cant sorry i have so many tests and blah blah blah but i hope that i will update the next chapter this week..I hope! so read and review oh and thanks to : Giulietta Marescotti and Kickfan101 ! thank you  
**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Good morning"Mo said as she sat down in the seat next to was a Tuesday morning and the 3 girls were having breakfast,"good morning" they replied automatically."Hey Liv can I ask you something?" Mo asked "Sure"Olivia said "Look I understand that you don't like Nick but you know last time at the band meeting I think that you over reacted..."Mo said "What do you mean?"Olivia asked "She means that you must come to terms with Nick" I said ,Olivia immediately spat her orange juice when she heard that and started coughing."What?"Olivia said/yelled "No,no,no this isn't gonna happen..Me with him?No! forget it" Olivia said again "Oh come on Olivia because of that stupid start of your friendship/relationsheip or whatever you call it I mean ok you had a bad beggining but come on why do you hate him so much?" I asked her "Yeah, Stella is right what happened when you cleaned the lunch room you couldn't be fighting and there"Mo said that's it Olivia was stuck,should she say to the girls what happened at the lunch room that day or not...she didn't know what to do... "Olivia? EARTH TO OLIVIA!OLIVIA!The girls said "Oh,what happened?" Olivia asked "Olivia you have zoned out what happened?" Mo asked "Nothing everything's ok"Olivia said "Okayyyyy...Sooo?" Mo asked "So what" Olivia asked "So what happened at the lunch room?" Mo asked "Oh nothing we just cleaned the room and then we left" Olivia said "Okay" Mo said "Well that's not the point ,the point is that you guys have to stop fighting and work together,for the good of the band and yourselves" I said "Well I can't promise you that we will completely stop fighting BUT I will do my best for the band well mostly the tour" Olivia said "Okay now let's go to school we don't wanna be late" Mo said "yeah" we said when we got there we took sepperate ways "Hey don't forget when the bell ring we will go to the music room to practice" I said "Stella for the last time it's impossible to forget it so stop saying " Mo said "Whatever" I said and made my way to to my locker and there was another suprise waiting for me."What do you want Beech?" I asked him "Well I thought of what happened on Friday" he said smirking "Why what happened on Friday the only thing that I remember is that you were talking non-stop and then me returning home with a terrible haedache" I said "Come on I know that you like me every girl in here likes me...so?" He said smirking "So what?"I asked him "Come on kiss me every girl that kisses me immediately falls in love with me" He said "Dare you to kiss me and you will get a wonderfull free slap" I said and he turned and left ha ha I smiled to myself because for once again I managed to ridicule him.

(Meanwhile) Mo's POV

I was taking my things from my locker when Scott came "Good morning beautiful" Scott said "good morning" I said smiling,we continued talking until the bell rang so we got our things and went to the music room.

Wen's POV

Me and Olivia were working on a new song when the bell rang so we got our things and headed to the music the only bad thing is that today is our first practice WITH the dancers well I mean I haven't got any problem with my dancer (you know like "breakthrough" if you remember Wen had a dancer that gave him the microphone and the keyboard when he needed them..like that) but Olivia has a huge we got there Charlie,Stella and some of the dancers were already there after a few minutes Mo,Scott,Nick and some other dancers came in.

Stella's POV

When Mo,Scott,Nick and some other dancers came in we got ready to start practicing but then came in "Okay guys I have a suprise for you this is Christopher Scott he will be your choreographer for the whole tour okay?" said and we all nodded "Good, okay look because today is your first practice TOGETHER I will stay here to check for unexpected quarrels" said loooking at Olivia and Nick who just looked down."Okay told me everything that I need to know about the band , the dancers and general everything that I need to know to work with you.I know that we have only some weeks before the tour starts but if we work together without fighting we can make it and not verbiage I will show the dance moves to the band and the dancers just do what I do. Since for you its easier okay?" The choreograph asked and we nodded

Olivia's POV

We started practicing and after about an hour we had learned the moves well they were easy and cool at the same time the bad thing is that it was exhausting."Okay let's take a break" the choreographer said and that's what we did."Oh that was exhausting " Stella said "Not for me" Charlie said and everybody gave him dirty looks,when the break was over everybody went back on the scene and started practicing after an hour the bell rang and everybody took their things and left.

* * *

**how was it?oh and guys please i dont know what to right so please if you have any ideas please let me know!its really important**


	6. I do not like her

**ι'm back guys yeah well I'll update sooner this time I promise but if you want me to continue the story you have to show me that you like the story so read and review please and again I want to say a huge thanks to Giulietta Marescotti thank you again and I wont stop saying it so_ read and review_**

* * *

**Nick's POV **

When the bell rang everybody got their thingd and left, I went to my locker to take my things , when I shut my locker I saw my Stella,Mo,Scott,Charlie,Wen and Olivia getting out of the music room.I have to talk to her...

**Stella's POV**

**"**Okay gyus see you later"I said and made my way to my locker.I took my things and made my way to my class.5 minutes later the lesson started. ''Alright class listen up, you have an english reading assingment and I'm going to put you into groups of story you will be reading is ''Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'' by Lewis Carroll and you will write 1 page summary on the characters youll read, and the groups are : Mo and Scott , Jules and Eric , Natalie and Mark , Brittany and Dylan , Miley and Tyler and the finally two is Stella and Ray. Now you have 1 week to read this book , so if I were you I would get started tonight" said Mr Jackson and the bell rang. I was shocked that my partnerer was Ray walked of the classroom and followed Stella to her locker ''So me and you are partners for the assignment I guess..'' Ray said ''Yeah unfortunately, what do you want Ray?!'' I said taking my things and closing my locker ''I wanted to know if you wanna come over to my house...you know for the assignment'' Ray said ''Let me think...no I 'm not coming to your house ... we will do the assignment at my house'' I said ''Okay''Ray said and I made my way to the lunch room

Mo's POV

"So when are we going to meet to do the assignment?"I asked Scott "What about tomorrow afternoon?"Scott asked "Yeah sure"I said as sat next to Stella "Hey guys what's up?"I aksed them "Good"They said together "Hey where is Nick?"Charlie asked "Wait ,what ? I thought we wouldn't sit together again after what happened last time"Olivia said "You wish..."Stella said "Olivia we talked about this..."Ι said "What did you talked about?"Wen asked "Yeah but we said that I will stop argue with him when the tour start"Olivia said "I do not want you to be stressful but the tour starts in a week"Stella said "Oookayyy"Olivia said looking nervous "Well then you still have time to argue with him"Charlie said and everybody gave him dirty looks

Nick's POV

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but that stupid teacher wanted to talk to me"I said "Hey man it's okay"Scott said "So what did I miss?"I asked them "well not much but we just started talking about the tour that starts in a week"Charlie said "Cool"I said and I sat down οpposite Olivia like last started talking about different things but Olivia remained quiet "Hey are you ok?" I asked her, things were really awkward between me and her after the kiss "Yeah just a little bit nervous"Olivia said and Mo threw a dirty and a serious look in Olivia and then smiled to us "What about?"I asked her trying to make things better after the kiss "About the tour"Olivia said "Why? I have seen you and heard you singing and you were really good..."I said smiling "Last time you said you didn't like my music"She said "Yeah but I didn't knew you well then"I said "Yes because now you know me "she said sarcastically and she I love that smile...What am I saying I do not like her even after the kiss and those pink , soft lips...God what am I saying?! I DO NOT LIKE HER or maybe a little no forget that I said that

* * *

Yeah I know it's really short but I will update the next chapter soon this week =) I swear but don't forget to review it's really important for me


	7. Babysitting

**_And I'm back...again_, okay this is chapter 8 sorry for the VERY VERY late update I hope I'll update sooner this time so read and don't forget to review  
**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I was watching TV when my phone started ringing "Yes?Oh hey mom!...okay what is it?...Okayyy sure..wait...what?today?! Bu-but I...okay mom...yeh okay...sure...okay bye-bye" I said and hung up the phone

**(In the afternoon)**

I was still watching TV when the bell rang, I stood up and opened the door "Hey mom,hey little monsters" I said to my mom and my twins little brothers "Hey Stella" the twins said "Hello Stells thank you for babysitting your brothers...I'll be back to take them tomorrow around 10:00 a.m. okay?...have fun" my mom said "Okay mom, don't worry bye" I said and closed the door "Okay guys, now, you can read books or play with your toys...but do not destroy anything okay?"I asked them and they nodded "Good" I said."Hey, who was at the door?" Olivia asked "Oh hey, my mom she came here to let the twins because she and dad had to go out of town because of work so I have to babysit the twins" I said "If you need me, I'll be in my room" she said and went to her room. I didn't have time to sit on the couch and the bell rang..again."Oh, who is it now?" I said and opened the door "What are you doing here Ray?" I asked him "Oh, you remember my name? Weird..you usually call me Beech or jerk.." he said smirking "Very funny..seriously Ray,what do you want?" I asked him "Are you kidding me?...We hve to do the assignment!.!.!" he said "Oh, rightIt was for today?!I had completely forgotten it" I said "Whatever...so are we going to do it or Should I leave?" he asked me "No-yes..-come in we will do it today"I said and opened wide the door and he came in "What are these?"he asked pointing the twins "These are my little brothers they are twins" I said "Oh I didn't know you had brothers,but how are we going to do the assignment with them here?"he asked,oh he does alot of questions... "we will go in my room just wait a minute...""Olivia"I yelled "What?"she asked coming out of her room "Me and Ray unfortunately,we are partners for an english assignment and I need you to babysit the twins until we finish the assignment, so can you please do this for me?" I asked her "Okay" she said "Thanks, if you need anything we'll be in my room" I said and went with Ray in my was not even half an hour before Olivia came to my room screaming my name "Your brothers aren't normal" she said "What happened? What did they do?" I asked worried "Okay I was sitting on the couch doing some maths exercises...

***Flashback***

I was sitting on the couch doing some maths exercises and the twins were reading some books "Oh I can't find the answer...I give up."I said nad put my face on my hands, then they stood up and came and sit beside me, they took my notebook and started writing something... "Here you are, the answer of 2(3+2x-4)+3(1-2x)=5(7-2x+3)-8 is 6-4x+8+3-6x=35-10x+15-8=-4x-6x+10x=6-8-3-35+15-8=Ox=56-19={Ox=37} oh and the second exercisse isn't right, the answer is {x=4} the twins said giving me my notebook.

***End of flashback***

"Wow" Ray said shocked "Yeah I forgot to mention that, they are smart, very smart for their age..."I said "Really?And you tell me that now?!How old are they?"Olivia aske me "11 years old"I said "Stella, they are even smarter than us !How could you live with them for so many years?" Olivia asked me "I couldn't, that's why I made the band, so I had an excuse to be away from them" I said smiling "Stella!" Olivia yelled to me "Okay, okay relax I'll cal someone and tell him to come over and help you." I said Do it now, they are crazy!" she said and left the room.I picked up my phone and dailed a number "Hey it's me Stella, look I need a favour... Really? You'll do it?!Thanks I owe you... okay see ya" I said and hang up after a few minute the bell rang "Olivia I got it" I yelled from my room, I ran and opened the door "Hey, thanks again for helping me" I said "No promblem so-...

* * *

**-So who is at the door? (review)**

**You'll find out at the next chapter but until then tell me what you think.**


	8. potty song

**And here is chapter 9 finally!**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

-I ran and opened the door "Hey, thanks again for helping me" I said "No promblem so where are the little monsters?"Nick asked me "Here they are...oh and good luck"I said "I don't think I'll need it, but tell me one thing...where is the other monster? Here is only one monster..."He asked "Oh somewhere in the house, don't worry you'll find it" I said. "No Timmy, I don't have any other maths exercises" Olivia said walking out of the kitchen with Timmy "Hey Stell-what is he doing here?"She asked pointing to Nick "I came here to babysit the twins" Nick said "Seriously Stella? He is the help you called?" she said "Hey... he was the only one available" I said "Whatever" she said and sat on the couch "Okay now sit down and babysit the twins as I study with Beech..." I said and made my way to my room.

**Olivia's POV**

Great now I have to babysit the twins with HIM...I took my favourite book and started reading it "Hey Olivia when you write a new song can we make the videoclip?" Timmy asked "So you write the songs?..That's why they suck"Nick said but I ignored him and replied to Timmy "Sure why not."I said "Yes!"Timmy said enthusiastic."Why are you here?" iI asked Nick annoyed "Because Stella needed help" he said with a *duh look*. "Amd for once again I see that you can't do anything alone" Nick said "Really?Then tell me what was the last time I needed help because I couldn't do something?"I asked him angrily "Hmm... last week at the lunchroom...you didn't do anything I cleaned the most!"He said "Yes, because it was YOUR fault!"I siad\yelled "Yeah right miss *oh the is a worm in my apple..let's throw it at nick's face*" he said with a girly voice "I sai it was na accident"I said\yelled "Yeah whatever..says the girl who because of her I had to clean the lunchroom after the mess SHE did" he yelled back "Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't act like a 5 year old!"I yelled again...We sat there in silence and the memories came again...

***Flashback***

Me and Nick were fighting again but this time we were at the lunchroom and we were cleaning the mess we MADE...After an hour we were done, the only thing that had left for us to do was to throw the trush "That's it we did it" he said came closer to me and said "Come on high five...no?Okay what about a hug?"he asked "No"was all I said "Come on only one hug for the team work" he said trying to do the *puppie eyes*.But that didn't chang my mind... "Oh whatever"I said after a few minutes just because I wanted to hugged me so I hugged him back, it lasted more than normal when we pulled apart for some unknow reason I looked into his eyes and he was doing the same...and then he did something I didn't expect...he kissed me!Ofc course I didn't kiss back, I pulled apart and did the first thing that popped into my mind...I slaped him for the second time this I slapped him I ran took my bag and left.

***End of Flashback***

**Meanwhile Stella's POV**

Me and Ray were sitting on the desk looking something usefull for the assignment "Ha this will dinitely give us an A+...you know for the assignment"Ray said enthusiastic "Let me see"I said and read it "You're right it's really useful"I said "Okay now grab your pencils and start writing"He said "Yay-wait ..pencils?Why don't we write it on the computer?"I asked him "Because said he didn't want us to write on the computer something we copied from a site and didn't even read it"he said "whatever,the pencils are in the drawer next to you"I said "Okay...where-hey what's that?"he asked showing me a song he found there "Ehm...a potty song I wrote" I said trying to take the song from "No let me read it..."he said and stared reading the lyrics out loud.

_**Make It Happen**_

**1 2 3 !**

**Uh, uh Ye-oww !**

**(Ice Ice)**

**(Laugh)**

**You won't know anything unless you try**

**Might endup falling but you just might fly**

**You know it's all about what you believe**

**And maybe something extra up your sleeve**

**Listen what I say**

**Nothings getting in our way**

**There's no fear that can stop usAnd no reason to delay**

**Gonna give it all we got**

**Yeah we ain't afraid to play**

**So watch out for it, we're gonna**

**Make it happen**

**I won't be whining about**

**what might've been**

**You know i'm not too big on giving in(OK)**

**I use whatever spell the law allows**

**That is of course, if I knew how( Whoo!)**

**Listen what I say**

**Nothings getting in our way**

**There's no fear that can stop us**

**And no reason to delay**

**Gonna give it all we got**

**Yeah we ain't afraid to play**

**So watch out for it, we're gonna**

**Make it happen**

**You won't know anything unless you try**

**Might endup falling but you just might fly**

**You know it's all about what you believe**

**And maybe something extra up your sleeve**

**Listen what I say**

**Nothings getting in our way**

**There's no fear that can stop us**

**And no reason to delay**

**Gonna give it all we got**

**Yeah we ain't afraid to play**

**So watch out for it, we're gonna**

**Make it happen**

**We're not afraid to fall**

**Yeah we're going for it all**

**There's a method to our madness**

**Yeah we're answering the callIf we used a little magic**

**Well we really can't recall**

**All i Know is that we're gonna**

**Make it happen**

**Ye-oww !**

"Wow it's really nice"he said "Really"I asked him "Yeah and it's not potty...it's really nice"he said "Yeah whatever"I said "No I mean it...It's really,really nice!"he said looking into my eyes and for an unknow reason I got lost into his blue eyes,he stepped closer and closer until he was only some inches away...and then he...kissed me,I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back...The door opened and Timmy got inside "Hey Stella, Oliv- oops sorry"he said and closed the door,I immediately pulled apart,ran,grabbed him by the shoulder and went to the living room...there I saw Nick on one side, Olivia on the other side arguing and Drew among them."Why are you arguing again?!You were supposed to babysit the kids!" I said\yelled "It's his-her fault"they yelled together "I don'y care who's fault is who started this"I asked Timmy, just out of curiosity. "He did" he said pointing to Nick "Okay you know what?Forget it,Nick thanks for your help you too Olivia,I'll take care of them now so Nick you can go now"I said "Okay Stella if you need anything else I'm here"Nick said "We're not going to need you anytime soon...bye" Olivia said and pushed him out of the house. "Ummm am I interupting something?" Ray asked us out of nowhere "Ray you know now isn't the right time to talk or to work, you better leave and don't worry about the assignment I'll finish it myself" I said "Okay...Goodnight"He said and left. "Now...everyone in his room!" I said and Olivia went back in her room skeptically, I took the twins in the guest room "Okay if you need anything and me and Olivia are here so now go to sleep because it's late...Goodnight"I said "Goodnight"They said and I went to my room.

* * *

**the song was: "make it happen" by selena gomez... hope you liked it**


	9. Party!

**I'm back again.. after a long long time I'm back! So here is chapter 10... I hope you like it... read and review...**

* * *

**Nicks POV (Next Morning)**

When I woke up this morning I saw Stella's brothers in the garden it looks like their parents are here. Anyway I have to apologise to Stella about last night, even if it wasn't only my fault... I'd better go now to talk to her...

* * *

**Stella's POV**

''Hey mom'' I said to my mom.

"Hello Stells I hope you didn't have any problem last night with your brothers?" she asked me.

"No, no everything was undercontrol mom!"I said, I wish that was true...

"Nice, come on boys, lets go. Thanks again Stells" she said to me, as she left.

"Hey Stella!" Nick said

"Hey!" I said

"Good morning... okay look Stella I wanted to apologise about last night... I shouldn't argue with Olivia, but watch your siblings as you asked me" Nick said

"Yeah, you shouldn't... but I'm not the one you should apologise to..." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You should go to apologise to Olivia and she to you." I said

"...Okay... I will.."He said

"And no more fights and arguements... please"I said

"Okay.. oh and tomorrow I'm going to have a party because it's the last day before the tour starts and I want you and the rest of Lemonade Mouth to come" He said

"Okay we'll be there!" I said, wow the week passed by really quick!

"Cool.. see you later.." He siad

"Okay see you at school!" I said and got into the house. "Wow today's gonna be a big day..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Olivia's POV (At Sc****hool)**

I was at my locker taking my things when Nick came.

"Hey!" Nick said

"Hey!" I said

"What's up?" Nick said

"Ummm good so.. look" I said but Nick cut me off

"No.. about last night, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said the things that I said okay?" Nick said

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have done all of those things... I mean tomorrow is the last day before the tour starts and we can't continue arguing so..." I said

"Yeah I know and again I'm sorry... oh and tomorrow I'm going to have a party because it's the last day before the tous starts so... I already told that to Stella in the morning and yeah... you know... okay so umm see you later." Nick said

"Okay bye" I said... "So tomorrow is the last day huh... I think I can do this..." I whispered to myself as I made my way to class

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I have to talk to Ray. H emust be at his locker...

"Ray"I shouted his name

"Oh hi good morning, did you do the assignment?" he asked me

"Good morning, yes and we need to talk.." I said

"Okay." He said

"So umm about yesterday.. the kiss..." I said

"Yeah so?" he asked me

"Seriously?! What the heck was that? I mean first you kiss me and then the next day you act like nothing happened!" I said angrily

"Okay look Stella... I liked that kiss I don't know about you but I liked it"He said

"Yeah but the problem is that I liked that kiss too. That's why I'm here now..." I said waiting for his answer, he didn't answer me, he just satyed there looking at me... and then he did it, he didn't answer he came closer and kissed me, I kissed him back until he pulled back. "Wow okay what the heck was that now?!" I asked him

"A kiss" he said smirking

"Why?" I asked him again

"Because I like you and you do too" he said smirking

"Wait how do you- No wait what does that mean now?" I asked annoyed

"That means that... Stella will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me

"What?" I asked shocked

"Look I like you, you like me, I kissed you, you kissed me back, then again I kissed you and again you kissed me back so now that I think of it that makes us a couple... So will you be my girlfriend?" He said like it was something simple

"Ray Beech you are weird and I like that" I said smiling, then he smiled too. Ha who could ever think that actually me and Ray the biggest enemies ever could be a couple... Wow life is weird.

* * *

**Mo's POV**

"Hello beautiful" Scott said

"Good morning" I said

"Did you hear the news?" he asked me

"No, what news?" I asked him

"We have a new couple at school and we know both of them.." He said

"Who is it?!" I asked

"Guess" He said

"Um.. Charlie and Victoria?" I asked

"Nope.."He said

"Ray and Jewels?" I asked

"No and yes, it's Ray with someone you know well and she is from the band.." He said

"Olivia!?" I asked shocked

"NO.." he said

"OMG Stella?!" I asked again shocked

"Bingo!"He said

"But how?... and how do you know?" I asked him

"I saw Ray when I was at my locker and we started talking and he told me about him and Stella" He said

"Wow" I said shocked. But now that I think of it, they are a cute couple and after all those fights... oh it's so cute!

"Okay anyway I have to go see you later!" Scott said and then the bell rang

"Bye" I said and made my way to class.

The time passed by quickly until it was lunch time. I left my things at my locker and made my way to our table. Olivia, Wen, Charlie and Scott were already there.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"Hi" I said to Mo

"Hey guys" she said

"Where is Stella?" Wen asked

"I don't know" Mo said

"Hey Olivia is the new song ready?" Wen asked me

"Yeah, here, read it" I said giving him my songbook

"Wow it's great!" Wen said smiling, I didn't say anything I just smiled.

"Hey guys!" Stella said

"Where have you been? We have to talk!" Mo said

"Relax I'm here now. So what's up?" Stella asked

"First of all, why didn't you tell us about you and Ray? That you are dating!" Mo asked

"What?" Me, Wen and Charlie asked... Seriously what's going on?

"Because it happened five minutes before the bell rings!" Stella said

"So what? I tell you everything!" Mo said

"Yeah with every freaking detail. Come on Mo you know it now relax!" Stella said

"Yes because Scott told me that in the morning" Mo said

"Yeah but we just found out!" Charlie said

"Yeah" Wen and I said

"Well all of you know it now, happy?" Stella asked

"Yes.." We alla said

"Hey guys!" Nick said

"Hey" We all said together

"What's up?" Nick asked

"Um Stella and Ray are dating and we just found out..." Charlie said

"Cool!" Nick said

"You know it's actually funny because you two used to be the biggest enemies ever and they fighted all the time just like you and Nick... And now they are together... Can you imagine you two as a couple? Wow!" Mo said. Awkward...

"Uh... um you know we have to talk abou the tour, me and Wen have a new song" I said trying to change the subject.

"Cool, can I see it?" Stella asked

"Yeah" I said and gave her my songbook

"It's very nice!" Stella said

"Now that we are all together I wanted to invite you at my party. I'm going to celebrate yhe beggining of the tour! So will you come?" Nick asked

"Of course we'll be there and maybe we could perform the new song. What do you think?" Stella asked

"Sure why not" Wen said

"Cool!" Nick said

"Hi" Ray said out of nowhere.

" Hi" We all said together

"Can I sit with you?" He asked us, we looked at each other and then Stella answered

"Sure" she said smiling

"Thanks! Look guys I'm sorry for what I have done to you and I really hope that you can forgive me" He said

"Okay" we all said

"Really? Thanks!" Ray said smiling

"Guys what are you gonna do now with the tour?" Nick asked

"I don't really know..." Stella said

"I know!" Ray said

"Really? What?" Stella asked him

"Tonight, me, you, date. What do you think?" Ray asked her

"Okay!" Stella said smiling

"Oh that's so cute!" Mo said

"You should come tomorrow too. At my party." Nick said

"Sure man" Ray said

"Oh and told me to go to her office when we finish school today she wants to talk about the tour" Stella said

"Okay" We all said, we continued talking until the bell rang and we all made our ways to our classes

* * *

**Srella's POV**

I took my things from my locker and made my way to class. Time passed by quickly and without understanding it, it was time to go to office to talk about the tour. I went to my locker took my bag and made my way to her office, when I got there I saw Mo, Scott, Charlie, Wen and Olivia there waiting for me with .

"Hey guys. Hello " I said

"Hi" They all said together

"So what did you want to tell as ?" Olivia asked

"I wanted to arrange the final details for the tour! Okay so here's the plan so listen carefully! First of all the day after tomorrow we take the plane to Miami we stay there for a week,then we take the plane to New York, where you will stay there for a week, after that we take a plane to Los Angeles to stay there 6 days and then immediately we get the plane to London and we stay there again for a week..." said but Mo cut her off

"Wait why don't we go fisrt to New York and then to Miami?" Mo asked

"We were going to do that but there was a big mess, so first we'll go to Miami and then to New York." said

"Oh okay" Mo said

"What was I saying? Oh we take the plane from London to Paris we stay there for a week, then we take the plane to Greece and we stay there for 6 days, then we take the plane to Germany and we stay there for 6 days, then we take the plane to Spain and we stay there for 5 days, then again we take the plane to Mexico where we're going to stay for 5 days and finally we take the plane for Canada we stay there for 6 days and then we return back here. Okay?" asked us

"Wow long trip!" Olivia said

"But I think we can do this!" I said looking at each other

"Yeah!" They said together smiling

"Oh and guys I have let you at least one free day in every country so you can do whatever you want!" said

"Thank you you are the best manager ever" We said all together laughing

"Okay now you are free to go!" She said and we left. Who could ever imagine that... from detention to a world tour! Wow!

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Wow! I can't believe it a world tour! With my bestfriends the ones that I love and trust, the ones that stayed with me through the good and the bad.. Even when they found out about my family, they didn't leave like everybody else did, they stayed with me... But still... A world tour? Me? The shy girl that nobody knew and now evrybody knows my name, everybody knows who I am...

"So what are you gonna do today?" Wen asked us

"I'm going on a date with Ray!" Stella said

"I will go at my parents with Scott" Mo said

" I'm going home, Tommy will stay here for a few days and ya know... family time" Charlie said

"Same here! What about you Liv?" Wen asked me

"I'm going at my Grams." I said

"Cool! So everybody has something to do!?" Wen asked

"Yeap" Stella said and we continued walking.

* * *

**Stella's POV ( In the afternoon)**

What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? Where are we going to go? I think I need Mo's help.. no she is to girly! What about Olivia? Nope, I'll do it alone! Should I wear a dress? No! I'll just wear jeans... Dress - Jeans. Yup Jeans! What time is it? Oh no it's 5:40 and Ray will come to take at 6:00 o'clock. I don't have time.. I rushed into the bathroom took a bath, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, picked clothes, got dressed and then the bell rang.

"Olivia! Can you open the door?" I shouted

"Okay" She shouted back and opened the door

"Hi" Ray said

"Hey" Olivia said and closed the door after Ray got in "Stella will be here in five minutes" She said

"Okay thanks" Ray said and sat on the sofa

"Hey!" I said

"Wow you're.. wow!" He said

" Don't do that! That's something I wear everyday, nothing special" I said

" Yeah but that doesn't mean that I don't like the way you dress up and all those things.." Ray said

" Yeah... you know, let's just go..."I said

" Okay" He said and opened the door

"So where are we going?" I asked

"I was thinking we could go to the cinema and watch a movie" Ray said

" I like your idea!" I said

"Romantic movie?" He asked me as he opened his car's door

"No!" I said

" A comedy?" he asked me again

"Yea- No.." I said

" Scary movie?!" he asked me

" That's my boy" I said. 10 minutes later we were at the cinema, he got out of his car and opened the door for me!

" Thanks !" I said smiling

"Come one! "He smiled, took my hand and we got inside

"Two tickets for Scream 4 please" He said and took the tickets, we took pop-corn and we enetered the hall. Half an hour later the movie finished and we got in the car.

"Haha did you see when he shoot her and she started screaming-" I said but Ray cut me off

"Wow you are the first girl that wanted to watch a scary film and didn't get scared at all!" He said smiling

"And that's a good thing?" I asked

"Yeah!" He said

"Here we are!" I said when we got at my house

"Yeah.. Stella I had a great time tonight and I want to do that again..." He said

"Why are you telling me all these things.. it's not like we're breaking up or someyhing.." I said

"I know it's just that.. you know the tour 3 whole months and this relationship just started and I'm going to miss you" He said

"Me too.." I said and kissed him... Oh my God I am becoming so girly like Mo.. HELP!

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow ?" he asked me

"Of course.." I said

" Okay good night!" he said

"Good night!" I said and got into the house. The girls must be sleeping or they haven't returned yet.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

I had a good time with Gram last night, I'll miss but we will talk on the phone, also I'll be with my bestfriends so I guess I'll be fine.

"Good morning" I said to Stella and Mo when I into the kitchen

"Good morning" They said

" So Stella how was your date last night?" Mo asked her as she sat down

"Good.." Stella said

"That's it? Good?" Mo asked

"It was cool, great, fun, good, amazing! Happy now?" Stella said

" Yeah!" Mo said, we sat there ate breakfast and went to school.

**Stella's POV (At school)**

When we got at the school I made my way to my locker and took my things.

"Good morning!" Ray said

"Morning!" I said with a smile

"How was your day?" He asked me

"Ray I woke up a few minutes ago do you think that I have done so many things until now?" I asked him

"No I just didn't know what to say..." He said

"Then don't talk.." I said closing my locker

"But-" He said but I cut him off

"Shhh you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what?" He asked me

"The beautiful sound of silence..." I said looking for the rest of the band

"What are you looking for?" He asked me

"I'm trying to find the rest of the band and Nick" I said

"Who is Nick?" He asked me again

"The boy you saw yesterday.. with us.. at lunch?.." I said

"Oh him... You don't like him do you?" He asked me

"Okay Ray.. look at me nobody else, listen to what I say! I am your girlfriend, you are my boyfriend. If someone wants to be my boyfriend.. I HAVE TO LIKE HIM? Okay? And right now I like you! That's why we went out last night, because we are a couple! Nick is my neighbor and my friend I don't like him the same way I like you! I like HIM as A FRIEND! Only as a friend! Okay! Now please go and bring here the old Ray! The Ray that I like, the one that has confidence, does not do a lot of questions. The Ray I had detention with okay? Do you understand what am I saying?" I asked him

"Sorry I was just.. you know not me!" He said

"Good!" I said

"Okay" He said and then the bell rang

"See you later" I said and made my way to class. Time passed by quickly until it was lunch time. I went to my locker shoved in my things and made my way to lunch room. Ray, Olivia, Nick, Mo, Wen, Charlie amd Scott were already there.

**Olivia's POV**

Nick, Mo, Wen, Charlie, Ray, Scott and I were sitting on our table waiting for Stella.

"Hey guys!" Stella said

"Hey!" We all said and she sat down next to Ray

"What did I miss?" She asked

"Nothing importand, just Mo asking Ray about your date" I said

"Mo relax it's just a date! Nothing important!" She said to Mo

"I know but... it's you and Ray on a date , without fighting or anything!" Mo said

"Whatever anyway we have more importand things to talk about!" She said

"Like?" Wen asked

"The tour!" She said

" We are talking about the tour for two weeks! Relax Stella" Mo said

"Okay then what do you wanna talk about?" Stella asked

"About your date!" Mo said

"About my party!" Nick said

"About the tour!" Wen said

"About my drums" Charlie said and everybody on our table looked him.

"Why?" Stella asked calmy

"I thought we were saying differents things that we could talk about.." He said

"No!" Stella said. We continued talking and arguing until the bell rang, I went to my locker took my thing and went to class.I had geometry. Ugh I hate it. The time passed very slowly ,the lesson was an hour but to me it seemed like a century. Finally the lesson ended and the rest of them and then school ended for today and for 3 months for me and the band. I took my bag left my thing into my locker and went home. I had to start packing or I could do it tomorrow or later. I sat on my bed and started writing some lyrics that was stuck in my mind after a few minutes I falled asleep. Until Stella woke me up.

"Wake up" Stella said

"Why?" I asked

"We have to go to a party!" She said

"Do we have to go?" I asked her

"Yes now stand up and get ready" She said pulling me out of bed

"What time is it?" I asked her

"7:45 and the party starts at 8:30" she said

"Ugh okay" I said and went into the bathroom. I took a bath, brusehed my teeth and went back into my room to find clothes half an hour a go I was ready and I went in the living room. Wen, Ray, Charlie, Scott and Stella were there watching TV.

"Hey" I said

"Hey! Scott you owe me ten bucks" Stella said

"What happened?" I asked

"Stella put a bet with Scott that at the end we will wait for the Mo and she won because you got ready before Mo" Wen said

"Aw poor Scott looks like you don't know well your girlfriend" I said laughing

"I'm ready!" Mo said from behind me

"Finally" We all said

"Come on I didn't take that long, did I ?" Mo asked

"Yes!" Everybody shouted

"Mhhmh" Mo said. We got out and went at Nick's rang the bell and he opened the door.

"Hey guys come in" He said and opened the door wide so we could get inside. Even if the party had started just half an hour ago Nick's house was already crowded.

"Thank you for coming!" he said

"Are you kidding? We are friends and also why wouldn't we come?" Stella said

"You are right! Well enjoy yourselves!" He said and everybody took a different must be the DJ at the party because when we left he went on the stage. Half an hour ago, the music stopped.

"Excuse me can I have your attention for a moment? I would like to sing a song dedicated to a SPECIAL girl in my life who would not reveal her name because basically .. she doesn't know... Okay" Nick said and picked up a guitar.

**I can feel you comin' from a mile away**  
**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**  
**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**  
**That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on**

**You don't have to try too hard**  
**You already have my heart**  
**You don't got a thing to prove**  
**I'm already into you**  
**So**

**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now**  
**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello (X3)**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello**

**Close your mouth now baby don't say a word**  
**Cause you ain't saying nothing**  
**I ain't already heard**  
**Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud**  
**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**

**You don't have to try too hard**  
**You already have my heart**  
**You don't got a thing to prove**  
**I'm already into you**  
**So**

**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**  
**Cause I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello (X3)**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello**

**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (x5)**

**So**  
**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**  
**I'm so, so good to go**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello (X3)**  
**Don't say Don't say good night you know**  
**You had me hello**

When he finished the song everybody cheered and he smiled. "Thank you and now I would like to come here on stage with me Lemonade Mouth to sing their new song!" He said and we got on stge he handed me the mic. "Hey everyone I think you already know us but if you don't we are Lemonade Mouth and we are going to sing our new song, our new song that our amazing song writers wrote!" Stella said and everybody cheered.

**I'm the kind girl**  
**Who doesn't say a world**  
**Who sits at the curb**  
**And waits for the world**  
**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**  
**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me**  
**And i was thinking clearly**  
**Now i'm like a bee**  
**And i'm hunting for the honey**  
**And i'm kinda shy but you super fly yeah**  
**I could be your kryptonite**

**Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or Not , here i come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But I will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not**  
**Ready or Not**

**Hello, my name is**  
**Nice to meet you**  
**I think you're famous**  
**Where have i seen you?**  
**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale**

**We could have a palace**  
**right next to Oprah**  
**37 Cars and a yacht**  
**down in boca**  
**Take me away , wherever you say, yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**  
**Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick**  
**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh**  
**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But I will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not**  
**Ready or Not**

**Ready or not, here I come , here I come**  
**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**  
**Ready or not, here I come boy**  
**It's on**

**Ready or not, here I come, here I come**  
**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**  
**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**  
**Ready or no, here I come boy**  
**It's on**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**Where you at? The night is young**  
**In the crowd the music's loud**  
**But i will find you**

**Ready or Not, here I come**  
**I like your face, do you like my song ?**  
**Just sing it la la la la la la la**  
**And I find you**  
**Ready or Not**  
**Ready or not**  
**(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**  
**Ready Or not**  
**(ooooooh)**  
**Ready or Not**  
**(ready or not, whoa)**  
**Ready or Not**  
**(ready or not, ready or not or not or not not )**  
**Ready or Not.**

We finished the song and everybody cheered "Thank you everyone!" Stella said and we got of the scene "You were great!" Nick said

"Thank you! You too!... So who's that special girl? Do we know her?" Stella said

"Well she's a girl and yes maybe you know her...MAYBE!" Nick said

"Come on tell us we are your friends!" Mo said

"Okay she is a girl.. that I met recently and she is going to our school! Happy now?" Nick said

"No! Come on tell us!" Mo said

"I already said too much sorry!" Nick said

"Well if you don't want to tell us... then tell her, go to her and tell her that you like her and that song was for her" Scott said

"No I don't think so.." Nick said

"Well, is she here at the party?" Stella asked

"Yeah.." Nick said

"Then why not?" Mo asked

"Because she doesn't like me!" Nick said

"Oh poor thing!" Mo said. We continued talking and Mo kept doing questions about the girl and he kept saying the same things and nothing new. I wonder who is she? We kept talking until it was late and we had to leave.

* * *

**The songs were "Had me at hello" By Luke Benward and ''Ready or not" by Bridgit Mendler!**

**do you like it? Hate it? should I change something? tell me what you think...**


	10. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AN**

**Hello guys I'm back...(kind of...) I'm sorry if any of you thought that this was a new chapter...but it's not. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry, but I'm really busy with school and exams at the moment, so I won't be able to update anytime soon or until next month...so I'd like you to tell me what do you think of my story so far and if you need to fix / change something.I would also like to thank those who reviewed or followed my story and especially Giulietta Marescotti which helped me everytime i needed help.**


End file.
